Days go By
by mmo100
Summary: a new day brings something new new friends, new fights, new life. Miranda Trevelyan is just trying to get by, and with all these new people showing up including her deceased brother each day means something and is gunna be one hell of a struggle. sometimes thats what everyone needs though.(just snippets from a upcoming dragon age story. these are parts ive done before ive finished)
1. Chapter 1

A/N holy shit guys yall miss me cause i missed you. so in front id like to apologize for spelling/ grammer/ everything mistakes. im bad like that. second order of buiseness this is eventually going to be part of my larger dragon age story. its just that my ideas skip around the plot to much and i want to keep them around. sooooooo might as well put them out and have the for later use. ALSO LOTS OF OC'S NESS GOING ON. ill make a bio for each oc i have and my inqusitor. so for the time being shorty little bio. Graves trevelyen. miranda trevelyans(inqusitor) brother. corrupted by a shadow demon when in the circle and gained the ability to corrupt others and meld with shadows. so with that expect more snippets and enjot. (also lets not flame had that once and had an emotional dilema over it. sad right? god i hate how strange i am sometimes.)

I hate you

"you know what.. Fuck you, Fuck your honor, Fuck your maker damned warden, Honestly Blackwall i just got here and i know nobody gives a shit about you. so just fucking leave before i do something stupid" Graves shouted at the warden. raising an eyebrow Blackwall responded, "you done yet because i have things to do, and before he knew it he was stuck hanging from his foot in a tree.

He heard Graves shouting at the blacksmith before the familiar sound of the corrupt disappearing.

"Blackwall did you climb that tree for a reason?" Trevelyan asked when she came across her new friend stuck upside down.

"Yes because im a bear and i love honey. now get me down" he snapped back crossing his arms  
"so was it Sera who did it" Trevelyan said as she began to cut at some of the ropes

"No just our new friend. I say we should keep him on the other side of haven"

"O come on dont start that shit with me blackwall. you get tied up once" she laughed

now having to burn away some of the Ropes.

"Andraste where did he learn to make these ropes" Blackwall grumbled.

Sometimes he thought he could do it tell the inquisitor and hope for her understanding. Other day he thought he should just end it himself. The Blood rushing to his head brought some memories. His men The death, all of it right back in an instant. so many years of repressing the memory had come back up because he came back into his life.

"Its not that Hera..." he began before quickly being cut off by the herald asking him to call her Miranda.

* * *

Later

"So sis when do you plan to confess the feeling of love for the commander" Graves appeared at the Heralds side. she sat on the top of the steps staring at the templar with puppy dog eyes. Waving her hands in front of her eyes did nothing to change her stare.

Giving up he walked over to the Blacksmith. Cautious glares were glued to him followed by a quick step back out of fear. Blackwall was the only one that cared to look at Graves smirk plastered on his face.

Graves found himself wondering what would that beard feel like maybe to feel it on...he stopped himself, a warden, a killer, a fucking asshole. emotions overcame him. The shadow behind the corrupt grew larger and larger as he walked up to the beard, "what come to hang me upside down again if you do try using a magic resistant ropes Miranda scorched through them" the Warden said with a smirk.

* * *

Skyhold Midnight

Blackwall sat on the second floor of the stables looking at the moonlight that had been seeping through the window. appearing behind him graves, took a seat right next to bearded manz

"thom I want you to know you are a complete asshat" Graves whispered

"great self esteem boost" rainer replied frowning

"but what you did, was something i never could have done. you went up and confessed your mistakes and tried to attone, something i never could have done. you came clean i still haven't with my sister, and she is one of the only people i trust in this world"

"and what would that be"

"im dying"

both men just sat in silence for awhile taking in the little light they had, "how much longer" Blackwall asked, breaking the silence

"id say about as much time as we have to stop coriphi whats it"

"damn"

"damns right"

"im surprised you trusted me enough to tell me this. seeing as you just told me yours ill tell you one of mine"

"more secrets then" Graves said excitedly, clapping. looking down at his thumbs blackwall searched his memories for a good one, "aha got one" he exclaimed, "the man who helped me win the grand tourny. i had to ehem um" he stopped suddenly causing graves to shout, "don't you fucking dare stop there" he growled. sighing blackwall's lips pursed a bit, "i sl..." he grumbled out causing graves to punch him, "alright he said if I slept with him he would help me win". Graves exploded into a fit of laughter causing him to almost fall off the second floor. calming down a bit he looked to the other man with a red face, "o tommy so i imagine you lied about winning the grand tourney as well" Graves commented still giggling a bit. scratching the back of his head blackwall looked at his feet causing graves to explode into another bout of laughter. his roaring laughter now settled to a giggle, Graves look at the man and spoke, "ok i got one more for you", staring at the wall graves let out a small cough,"i may or may not have a small crush on a person i hate".

Blackwall looked at the other man in amazement. thoughts flew through his head _. does he mean me, what if he does, i don't know what to do._ Graves gazed into blackwalls eyes for a moment before moving again. removing his face plate and pulling his hood down reveled a twenty eight year old man with pitch black hair, a light beard,semi long slicked back hair, slightly tan skin, and one dark blue and one light blue , both able to pierce through the darkness that his cloak would normally hide. leaning forward Graves pulled Blackwall into a long passionate kiss. Feeling the beard against his lips felt more wonderful than Graves ever could have imagined. breaking apart, graves looked away before donning his hood and mask stepping back and fading into the darkness. Blackwall sat for a good ten minutes still comprehending the event that had just occurred.

* * *

Bridge overlooking barn

Miranda Trevelyan tuned to the tevinter mage grin staining both their faces as they high fived. turning to Sera, IronBull, and varric the two mages opened up their hands asking for the the money they had one. Looking at the two varric sighed, "but their not together it doesn't count" he grumbled.

"ah ah ah not so fast i never said they had to be together all i said was show some emotion" Miranda shot back.

looking to the other two for backup they shrugged and threw each of the mages ten silvers, varric, grumbling with disappointment, fished into his pocket and pulled out the winnings.

* * *

A/N holy shit its been awhile since ive wrote anything. its maily because i write my ideas in a journel alot and forget it dosent get posted from my journel. also im wayyyyyyyy to lazy to type shit out. so first i would like to say SORRY FOR SPELLING/GRAMMER/EVERYTHING MISTAKES. WRITING IS NOT MY STRONG SUITE AS YOU CAN TELL. so now that thats over i want to get more stories out of everything ive started but never finished. i want to write my gta story, my skyrim, i want to make a full dragon age story not just snippets,need to update my borderlands... i also want to try my hand at smut. simply because there arnt enough of my favorite people for yaoi stories i want and or strait if anyone wants to be my editor feel free to apply yea... ill hopefully see you again soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: yea so two chapters in one night awesome.. now expect the next on in two years. jk but with my writing you never know. so obviously grammar is terrible im fuckin sorry. if any of yall want to edit for me i have no problems against it. yea so next chapter ill make the oc bios and that shitll be done yea.

Happy birthday Commander

Leliana looked over the tavern with a blankly staring at Cullen before turning to Varric, "you know Varric tomorrow is our commanders birthday, but he doesn't want to celebrate think you can do something about it" she said with a grin. hopping out of his seat he ran to grab Sera, "Sera our little nightingale here told me is the commander's birthday and he isn't going to celebrate so we are going to do something about it go grab everyone" Varric finished

"its gon be fun innit" she responded before bolting off.

* * *

The next day

Lifting up his quill Cullen dipped it in the inkwell carefully and slowly pulling it back out. There was a sudden pounding at the door making Cullen stand quickly knocking over his ink all over the paperwork. sighing he waked to the door, slowly opening it he saw a shadow and a man suddenly appear from black. yellow eyes looking up he smiled. at least thats what it looked like from the armor covering his mouth, "So Commander a little birdy told me it was your birthday and i got you a present wait here" he said before he disappeared again. Walking back to his desk in frustration Cullen started to clean up the mess he had made. Black clouds circled the room causing the commander to quickly pull his sword out, "Maker be with you if you try to scare me Damian" he said before sheathing his sword. The black mass formed into two solid shapes as Damian appeared into reality, "Ser Commander-Felicia Sexo-Pants Rutherford" he began

"Sexowhat now?" the Commander questioned.

"shut the fuck up nerd and let me finish. happy birthday to the only the commander the inquisition could function with, as i disappear you will see your present enjoy" Damian finished again disappearing. Cullen, less than excited, sat back down saying he would take a look at it later, but a low growl filled his ears. looking up a full grown lion stood in front of him poised to strike. slowly getting up he backed away keeping his hand on his sword, as he reached the door the lion pounced on him scratching his amour. quickly pushing up he pried the lion off him before fully drawing his sword

Back in the tavern

"so midnight what did you get curley" Varric questioned the corrupt. knocking back another drink he wiped the amour before speaking, "a lion" he said carelessly. Bull stared in disbelief at the young man, "You asshole i was going to give that lion to him now i have to think of something else" Bull scowled.

The commanders office

The spilling of the ink put him back hours in his work and after the lion had been dealt with he got back on track.

Another loud banging on the door forced the commander to look up and open the door. This time sera stood in the doorway. "its your birthday yea, well commander sexo pants happy birthday. also nice lion Carpet did you just get it" she said handing him a medium sized box with a jar in it in it before leaving

"again with the Sexo-pants" opening the box a sweet aroma filled the room flooding his senses with the smell of honey. looking inside he saw a single flower, and with it a sight saying "eat me to relive all your stress". despite his best efforts to skyke himself out of taking a bit, cullen was all to wound up from the lion attack to not use it.

taking a bit, cullen felt nothing that could possibly relax him sighing again and walking back over to his desk he tripped, falling face first on the floor. He slowly stood back up rubbing his nose trying to sooth the pain. Cullen slowly turned when he heard a giggle. What stood in front of him where his office once would be was a meadow full of rainbows and butterflies. eyes widening the commander grinned and skipped all around giggling like a gossiping Orlesion.

After a solid hour of hopping through the meadow, riding rainbow, and chasing leprechauns the commander had finally come back down from whatever high he was on, but with a massive headache and throbbing bones.

* * *

Solas ran around skyhold looking for the other elf the resided in the castle. A girl with fiery red hair walked past him with a big black haired Female qunari on her left, and a man made out of cogs gears and metal on the other. coming to an abrupt stop he wildly spun and shouted for the group

panting, Solas raised his hand before speaking, "Skarlet, Kreiss, Romen have you guys seen the lavelace flower that i left on my desk. bright yellow lets off the smell of fresh honey" he stuttered out trying to find air. The redhaired witch gave the other two a questioning look, "Rowen can you find anything in your stored timekeeper memory" she asked the metal man next to her. His generally faint blue aura that emanated from under his plates grew brighter than ever as he processed the memory, "ahh yes i last saw Sera with it. it looked like she was wrapping it up to give to the commander as his present" he blurted in his strange accent, "wait she told me not to tell you" he corrected. Kreiss frowned at the elf with her eyebrows furrowed down and her grey eyes looked accusingly, "i swear Solas if the commander is dead because you were reckless enough to leave something this important to you on you desk i might throw you off the battlements" she said in a disappointed tone

"o nothing like that" he said

"then what does it do" scarlet questioned in her starkhaevan accent

"it is highly hallucinogenic"

"so he gets high and see things"

"correct"

"why the fuck do you need it"

"because it works great in a sleeping potion when mixed correctly"

"maker solas you fucked up"

* * *

the rest of the day various member of the inner circle came up to offer cullen gifts that ranged from a sword sharpener to fine clothes, and sweet smelling ointments. on the tag of one of these ointments three names were signed. kreiss, romen, and scarlet. a letter underneath it started "make a move shell be back and isabela will be with her for a bit so expect her to start talking like a pirate"

Cullen blushed at the idea of him and the inquisitor. their relationship was completely friend wise right. she was a mage she could never think about him in the way hey felt about her, not that he didnt wonder what it was like to.

his thoughts were cut of by a loud whip like noise emanating from outside his door. a knock soon followed. After the day he had he kept a hand on his sword as he called for whoever it was to come in. Miranda soon came in with a mini box in hand and smile on her face, bouncing up and down she walked up to him and gave him the box. Cullen looked at the box before looking back up again to see the inquisitor. Her long hair matched the color of her brother graves, pitch black. her skin was slightly tanner than her general paleish complexion and unlike her brother she had violet eyes that really brought out the rest of her beauty.

catching himself staring he quickly looked down at the box and carefully unwrapped it. inside was dark blue crystal that resembled a shield. glancing back up to the inquisitor his mouth hung open and his eyes just as wide.

"well commander what do you think"

"inq..."

"remember what i said"

"right miranda how did you ever"

"well isabela helped me out in Rivane that color means strength and togetherness. and since your one of the people that holds me together so we can survive this bullshit i thought it would be perfect" she finished grin plastered on her face.

"thank you" he said truly grateful of the one good gift he got all day.

Miranda sniffed the air so she could ask one more thing before she left, "what's that smell"

cullen blushed hard and scratched the back of his neck and looked down," just some gifts some of our friends gave us" he replied quickly, expecting someone special" she asked.

again looking down "I actually am i hope she will be here soon" the commander answered fast as ever.

"oh" miranda said solemnly, "better let you get ready then" she commented before leaving. she closed the door behind her feeling tears well up in her eyes. as soon as the door was close she felt space crumple around her as she warped to the stares of the castle. she prepared to warp again but was in too much of a state of disrepair and pushed past cassandra and dorian running up to her room trying to make herself look strong while doing it. Thedas couldn't know that boy trouble was the thing that brought down the inquisitor.

as soon as she left Cullen raced for the door and whipped it open, but only to find he was too late in doing so. Miranda had already warped to the front steps and was to far. walking back to his desk defeated, Cullen just sat comprehending how he messed up before Sera, Dorian,acn Cassandra came in. Cassandra walked up to his desk and slammed both hands onto iyt causing a crack to form, "i don't know what you did but she is absolutely heart broken, i cannot bear to see her like this. Cullen you fucked up and this time you can't just use your charm to fix it because that is what got you into it." the other two nodded in agreement behind her,"if i ever see her like this again the maker is going to be a lot less terrifying then my wrath" she finished dragging the other two behind her.

Cullen moaned and dragged himself up off the chair and onto the ladder and slowly crawled into his bed. That night his room was a lot colder


End file.
